


Collapse

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 4.19, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сэма бывают кошмары, в которых он оканчивает Стэнфорд, женится на Джесс, заводит детей и умирает от старости во сне. <br/>У него бывает и много других кошмаров, но к этому он привык.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collapse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35122) by longsufferingly. 



У Сэма бывают кошмары, в которых он оканчивает Стэнфорд, женится на Джесс, заводит детей и умирает от старости во сне.   
У него бывает и много других кошмаров, но к этому он привык.

  
*

  
Когда Сэму было двенадцать, Дин протащил его с обой в кино , чтобы посмотреть _Смелое сердце_.   
Дин обожал этот фильм, а Сэм обожал все, что обожал Дин.   
Он привык считать, что это правда  - „ Все мы умрем, но только некоторые из нас живут по-настоящему.” Мысль вроде как успокаивала – его жизнь – полнейший отстой, но он хотя бы живет по-настоящему.   
Став старше, он решил - то, что делают другие – женитьба, дети, работа, индейка на День благодарения,  - это и есть жизнь.   
Сейчас он уверен только в том, что все умрут.   
Да и то, иногда, ненадолго.

  
*

  
Если бы у них был еще один брат, Дин не был бы одинок.   
Дину не пришлось бы все время пытаться спасать Сэма. У него был бы кто-то еще.    
Это было бы неплохо. Ослабило бы нажим.

  
*

  
Трикстер поведал Сэму, что Дин – его слабое место.   
Все дело в том, что тогда Сэм считал, что Дин – его единственное слабое место.   
Все остальное подлежит обсуждению.

 

*

  
Если бы Лилит был нужен только Сэм,  он не пытался бы ее убить.   
Он безоговорочно согласился бы на ее условия.

  
*

  
Сэм  - эгоист, всегда был таким.  
Это у него от отца.   
Если он несчастен, он считает, что счастливым не бывать никому, даже изредка.   
Дин завидовал прошлому Адама – бейсбол с отцом, путешествия и рыбная ловля, скаутские значки, а Сэм, Сэм ненавидел его будущее.

  
*

  
Сэм облажался.

  
*

  
В его снах нет апокалипсиса.   
В его кошмарах  нет Дина.   
Все остальное подлежит обсуждению.


End file.
